


Want To Tell You

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, Out of Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Not being able to sleep, Seungkwan decides that he needs get something off of his chest before it is too late.





	Want To Tell You

Seungkwan tossed and turned in his bed. A lot has been on his mind lately. Even more so within the last couple of days. Most of those thoughts had to do with Hansol. Plus, hearing his roommate snoring was not helping the situation either. Seungkwan grabbed his phone. He needed to get some things off of his chest before something happened. Seungkwan unlocked his screen and started to text Hansol.

 

”I just hope he is up.” Seungkwan thought to himself as he sent the text. His heart started to slightly pound inside of his chest. A few seconds later, he received a text back.

 

**Hansol:** _Hey. What’s up?_

 

Much to Seungkwan’s relief, Hansol was up but still...he felt a little uneasy about this. He was worried about how Hansol could react and be with him after this. But...he needed to do this. There may not be another chance to do so. Seungkwan took a deep breath before he started to reply.

 

**Seungkwan:** _I know it is late but there is something that I needed to talk to you about._

 

**Hansol:** _What did you need to talk to me about?_

 

Seungkwan’s heart started to feel like it was beating faster.

 

**Seungkwan** : _Recently...I have been having a lot of thoughts. Mostly...about you in particular._

 

Saying that made Seungkwan even more nervous. He gulped.

 

**Hansol:** _What kind of thoughts have you been having about me?_

 

Seungkwan was starting to regret doing this. He did not want to tell about _all_ the thoughts he had about him.

 

**Seungkwan:** _Well, I have been having some feelings. Nothing bad but these feelings are just…wonderful. ...What I am trying to say is that...I like you, Hansol. More than a friend. I like you, like you._

 

When he sent the text, Seungkwan felt like his stomach was in knots all of a sudden. He was also hoping that his roommate did not see what was happening. The last thing he needed was to feel embarrassed. It took a couple of minutes before he got a reply back from Hansol, which secretly...he was not expecting one back.

 

**Hansol:** _Are you saying that you are in love with me?_

 

Hansol was not asking because he was confused. He was asking because he is in shock over the sudden confession from his fellow bandmate and hyung.

 

**Seungkwan:** _Yes. That is exactly what I am saying._

 

Seungkwan rather is honest than lie to him. Now, Seungkwan’s stomach was not only in knots but his heart felt like it was burst out of his chest. He just confessed to one of his best friends that he has feelings for him. This may not ruin his career but yet...he was worried about losing him. Even as a friend. A few minutes later, he received another text.

 

**Hansol:** _Come outside. I am in the hall in front of your room. There is something that I need to talk you about as well._

 

Seungkwan felt nervous but at this point, he better come out there. He quietly got up from his bed and left the room. When Seungkwan came out of the bedroom, Hansol was standing there in his pajamas. Seungkwan gulped again.

 

”Before you say anything..it is okay if you do not like me the same way but I needed to say it. I do really like you in that way, Hansol. But if you actually don't like me the same way, I still want to be friends with you. I am not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I promise you.” Seungkwan told him as he started to feel tears forming in his eyes. Hansol walked over to him and suddenly placed a hand onto one of Seungkwan’s cheeks. Seungkwan’s face started to suddenly feel warm and his cheeks flushed with a slightly pink tint.

 

“You have no idea how much I have been wanting to do this.” Hansol said to him. Before Seungkwan could say anything, Hansol placed his lips onto Seungkwan’s. At first, Seungkwan was certainly surprised but then, he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Hansol’s shoulders and deepening the kiss. Inside of his heart pounding, Seungkwan’s heart was _singing_. A minute later, Hansol pulled away from Seungkwan and looked at his face once again. Seungkwan let go of Hansol.

 

“I feel the same way as you do, hyung. I have been for a while now. ..I did not mean to surprise you like that but I could not find a way to say it. Instead...I want to _show_ you.” Hansol said to him. Seungkwan smiled. He was just glad to see that Hansol felt the same way about him as he does for Hansol.

 

”...Do you want to be with me?” Seungkwan asked him. Hansol smiled back.

 

”of course, I do. Though...we are going to need to keep this a secret for the time being.” Hansol replied to him. Seungkwan agreed. He started to feel sleepy all of a sudden.

 

”Thanks, Hansol. ..I better get back in the room.” Seungkwan said to him.

 

”Same here. Night...sweetheart.” Hansol said back to him. Seungkwan nodded then gave Hansol another and quick kiss before carefully heading back into his room. Hansol waited until Seungkwan was in the room then headed back to his room. 

 

As Seungkwan got back into bed, he turned to his side and got comfortable. He also had a huge smile on his face and felt so relived about what just happened before falling asleep for the rest of the night.

 

**The End**


End file.
